In 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) that is a standardization project, a standardization process for Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (which is hereinafter referred to as EUTRA) that realizes high-speed communication has been performed by employing flexible scheduling in prescribed frequency or time units, which is referred to as an Orthogonal Frequency-Division Multiplexing (OFDM) communication scheme or a resource block.
Furthermore, in 3GPP, a study on Advanced EUTRA (which is also referred to as LTE Advanced) that realizes higher-speed data transfer has been conducted. In EUTRA, a communication system is available on the assumption of a network in which base station devices have almost the same cell constitution (cell size). However, in Advanced EUTRA, a study on the communication system has been conducted on the assumption of a network (heterogeneous wireless network or Heterogeneous Network) in which the base station devices (the cells) having different constitutions are present in a mixed manner in the same area.
A study has been conducted on a technology (Dual Connectivity) in which, like in the heterogeneous network, in the communication system in which a cell (macro cell) having a greater radius and a cell (small cell) having a smaller radius than the macro cell are arranged, a terminal device makes a connection to the macro cell and the small cell at the same time and thus performs communication (NPL 1).
In NPL 1, a study has been conducted on a network in which it is assumed that, when the terminal device makes an attempt to realize the dual connectivity between the cell (macro cell) having a large radius (cell size) and the cell (small cell) having a small radius, low speed is caused and a delay occurs in a backhaul line between the macro cell and the small cell. That is, there is likelihood that delay in control information or user information that is given or taken between the macro cell and the small cell will make it difficult or hard to realize a function that is possible with the dual connectivity in the related art.
For example, in the related art, one base station device intensively performs control for packet scheduling of a plurality of cells, but in the network in which the delay occurs in the backhaul line, there is likelihood that this intensive performance of the control will make it difficult to perform optimal scheduling that reflects a wireless situation. For this reason, a study has been conducted on a method in which both sides, the base station device that constitutes the macro cell and the base station device that constitutes the small cell are made to be equipped with a dynamic resource allocation function and thus packet scheduling is controlled in a distributed manner (NPL 2).